


Flowers and Fables

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Books, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Remus finds it hard to cope when the full moon lands on his birthday, luckily he has Sirius to give him unconditional love, comfort and an early birthday gift.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	Flowers and Fables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudorable (violentthunder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentthunder/gifts).



When Sirius wakes to an empty bed, he can't help the feeling of dread that settles deep within his chest. The second wizarding war is long since over, yet with Remus' side of the bed still cold and empty, anxiety creeps in like an old uninvited friend.

The full moon is tomorrow night and even though Sirius knows his husband finds it difficult to sleep the night before, he's normally woken by Remus' warm hands or soft lips. 

The situation isn’t helped by the fact that Remus' birthday follows the full this year and Sirius curses all that is holy or otherwise that the universe could be so cruel. Although Remus would never complain, Sirius has been married to him long enough now to know that he's hurting. 

Sirius makes quick work of dressing and sets off to find Remus. Checking each room of their small cottage as he goes, Sirius comes to a halt at their kitchen window. 

He breathes a sigh of relief as he sees Remus sat in the back garden of their home. Stepping out into their garden, Sirius lets the cold frost bitten air fill his lungs and chase away the remnants of his panic. Remus is safe, he's here and he's home. Sirius repeats this to himself like a mantra and the last of his anxiety ebs away.

Sirius takes a seat on the step next to Remus and feels the cold from the concrete sting the back of his thighs. He ignores his body's urge to shiver, more worried about how long Remus has been sat in the cold than his own discomfort. Sirius would sit out here all night for Remus if he had too.

Remus acknowledges his presence by leaning into him slightly, but Sirius notes that Remus doesn't make eye contact while he draws his knees closer to his chest and looks back up towards the moon.

He sits in silence, offering Remus company and support without demanding that he talks. Sometimes words aren't enough.

Remus doesn't look different even though the full moon is tomorrow. No fangs, no claws or brighter eyes, yet something seems to be reverberating just beneath the surface of his moonlit skin. A whirlpool of emotions that Remus refuses to show or acknowledge, so tied up and tied down in the effort to mask the beast within, that he's missing out on the emotions that are his. Anger, rage, fear, agitation and upset; all human emotions that Remus tries so hard to fight against. 

Every one of Remus' contradictions are hidden in the syntax of his story, every metaphor perfectly crafted to not offend. There's anger hidden in Remus' politeness and strength in softness.

As Remus sits there staring silently at the moon, the worst of it all to Sirius is that Remus doesn't look angry, he looks defeated. For Remus is not only carrying the weight of past wars on his shoulders, but the weight of the moon on his back and his curse in his heart.

Where others may see a tired man, Sirius sees the strongest man he knows sat before him. The man who has suffered an unbearable curse, that would break other men, since the age of six. He sees a man who still refuses to sharpen his edges even though the world around him demands it. A man with a kind heart, even when the moon breaks it every single month. Sirius sees a man that doesn't have a bad bone in his body, even though the moon insists on cracking them every time it rounds itself.

Sirius is in absolute awe of his husband's strength, because he knows that it takes Remus an incredible amount of courage to be kind, in a world as harsh as this one. 

Unbeknownst of how much time has passed, Sirius is thankful when Remus finally reaches out and takes his hand in his. He entwines their fingers under the soft glow of the stars and it's the clear invite Sirius needs to draw Remus closer to him, connecting their bodies to offer warmth and support.

With his lips pressed to Remus' forehead, Sirius makes a promise to the moon, a declaration to the universe and a silent vow to his Moony; Remus Lupin will always feel loved.

Sirius' heart hurts as Remus finally breaks, letting out a small, almost silent sob as his tears begin to fall. He places one gentle kiss to Remus' tear stained cheek, tasting his salty skin and Remus huffs out a little surprised puff of warm air that travels across Sirius' face and gives him goosebumps. 

Next, a small kiss to Remus' other cheek that says  _ shhh Remus, I've got you.  _ Another more lingering kiss, tasting his flushed skin that whispers,  _ You're not alone, I'm here, I'm here.  _ A soft and gentle kiss to his warm full lips that says  _ I love you. _

Remus returns the kiss in earnest, his hands now in Sirius' hair making him shiver with the intense emotion of it all. Remus clings to him as he breaks the kiss with a small sob and Sirius pulls him closer, holding him together as Remus falls apart in his arms.

Sirius stays there holding Remus for as long as he needs, until his sobs become silent and his body stops shaking. He presses a tender kiss to his knuckles before pulling Remus to his feet.

With Remus still clutching tightly to his hand, Sirius is pleased to see that he willingly follows him back into the warmth of their home. Sirius makes the split decision to guide Remus to the study instead of their bedroom. 

Remus gives him a puzzled look but seems to relax as Sirius presses him against the study door using his own body. Sirius bends and relishes the soft sigh that escapes from Remus as their lips connect again for a slow, sensual kiss.

"Right, since the full moon is being a party pooper..." Remus laughs wetly while swiping away a few rouge tears and Sirius is so relieved to see him laugh. The sound creates warmth in the pit of his stomach and Sirius would do anything to hear it again.

"You're getting your gift early." Sirius starts to place tender kisses along Remus' jawline, stubble grazing his skin softly.

"Oh really?" The edges of Remus' voice hint at flirtation. A soft smile forms on his beautiful face as he leans his head back to give Sirius better access to his neck. Sirius takes full advantage of it, taking his time to kiss his way down to Remus' sharp collarbone.

"So, you know what James did for Lily's birthday?" Sirius questions with his lips against Remus' skin and feels Remus' chuckle before he hears it.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me you've filled the room with flowers?!" 

"Well…" Sirius tries his best not to laugh, knowing full well what his husband is about to say.

"You know I have hay-fever! I couldn't visit Prongs for weeks!" Sirius can't help the laughter that escapes at Remus' indignation, he's even crosses his arms which only serves to make Sirius laugh more.

"I know… I never knew how cute werewolves looked when they sneezed!" 

"Oh bugger off!" Remus huffs and pushes Sirius away playfully. A large smile spreads across his face and then he's laughing as Sirius pulls him flush against him. Sirius feels sheer joy as he connects their mouths again, Remus unable to stop giggling against his lips.   
  


Remus can't seem to stop himself from smiling, even as Sirius continues to kiss his lips, his jawline, his ear. The sheer weight and heavy emotions of the night lifts from his shoulders as Sirius' strong warm arms wrap around him tighter, to the point Remus is now on his tiptoes to reach up and kiss his husband back.

When Sirius finally puts him down and moves to open the study door, Remus stays close to his side, still desperate to hold onto the comfort that Sirius is always so willing to give.

Remus lets Sirius pull him to the large wooden desk and lift him until he's sat comfortably upon it. He wraps his legs around Sirius' waist and uses the pressure of Sirius hips between his thighs to ground himself. The moon is now long forgotten as many other emotions take root in his stomach.

As light flickers to life from the small group of candles on the desk, Sirius places a gift into Remus' hands, a slightly nervous expression across his handsome face. 

It takes Remus a moment to realise exactly what the gift is. The small book is obviously old and worn, the soft black ribbon that Sirius has tied around it almost seems to be holding it together. Remus' mind can't help but make the comparison that it's Sirius that holds him together when he falls apart and he's overcome with a wave of gratitude. 

The book is used but it's obviously been well read, which makes Remus smile. As his mother always used to say, books should be well loved and this one certainly has been. The soft green cover is now yellowing, the spine is broken in several places and the pages crinkle at the edges. 

As he moves the ribbon aside, Remus reads the faded title and his heart jumps, Flower Fables by Louisa May Alcott. Happy childhood memories flood his mind, mostly of his mother curled up with him in front of the fire place every night. She would read Muggle fairytales to him, stories of Elves and Princes, great magical worlds and other supernatural creatures, so that he'd know he was never alone. 

Out of sheer instinct alone, Remus flipped straight to the back page, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and there it was. 

_ My darling Remus,  _

_ Happy seventh birthday my brave little wolf.  _

_ Remember, in a world as magical as this one, you are never alone. _

_ All my love, Mum  _

Remus ran his fingertips gently over the loopy cursive with love in every letter, almost willing the words themselves to become alive again, so he could hear her beautiful voice one more time.

Before he can stop himself a sob escapes him and as always Sirius is there instantly. He let's Sirius pull him into his strong embrace, settling his head right in the centre of his broad muscular chest and matches his breathing to Sirius' heartbeat. 

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Remus. Have I made it worse?" The upset is obvious in Sirius' panicked voice and Remus immediately shakes his head, pulling Sirius even closer to him while simultaneously holding on tightly to the book.

"This... It's the best gift I've ever been given, Sirius. I... thank you." Remus struggles with his words but he can physically feel the tension drain from Sirius' muscles, their embrace becoming tight and heavy. 

Remus finds the mixture of intense emotion, comfort and Sirius to be a heady concoction and it's intoxicating. He wants to stay here, safe in his husband's arms forever and Sirius seems just as opposed to letting go, his large hands now running warm rhythmic circles across his back. 

"How did you find this?" Remus asks, curiosity taking over his mind and comfort now taking over his tired bones.

Sirius chuckles against Remus' neck and the warmth makes his skin tingle. "Spoke to your dad. We owe him Sunday dinner..." 

Remus smiles at the thought of his husband debating the book's terms of release with his father, who's become quite the hoarder in his old age. Then Sirius whispers ever so quietly "...for the rest of eternity."

At that, Remus can't help but burst out laughing, Sirius startles in his arms which only makes Remus laugh harder as Sirius joins him. The heavy emotions of the night lifting with the rising sun that now threatens the horizon, soft light gently spilling into the study. 

Remus' eyes land on the opposite side of the room where two new large bookshelves are now illuminated by the sunlight. Every shelf is packed full of books, to the point where some piles have been tied with ribbon and enchanted to float near the ceiling. 

"Pads?" Remus hops off from the desk and crosses the room in two quick strides. His fingertips brush the spines of the new books as he reads some of the titles, 'Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs' and 'Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants' alongside Muggle books such as 'Daisy Miller by Henry James' and 'Dandelion Wine by Ray Bradbury'. Every shelf is filled to the brim with flower book titles. 

"So, do you like your flowers Moony?" Sirius questions him quietly, a small nervous smile on his beautiful face. In that exact moment, Remus' heart feels close to bursting with love for this man, his husband, his Sirius.

Remus closes the gap between them and kisses Sirius soundly, drinking him in like his life depends on it. Sirius moans into the kiss as Remus sucks his bottom lip into his before rolling his tongue languidly against Sirius'. 

"I love you." Remus pants the words out between kisses. Their hands become frantic, pulling and holding each other as close as possible. 

Sirius pulls back just enough to let them catch their breaths and with their foreheads pressed together Sirius replies "I love you too."

  
  


Remus' actual birthday is spent recovering from the full moon on their mattress that Sirius charmed to go into the study. Remus curls up cozy and comfortable in front of the warm fireplace, where Sirius reads to him all day and when Remus falls asleep, it's with Sirius' voice in his ears, fingertips in his hair and love in his heart.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the lovely and wonderful Maria @maraudorable 
> 
> Massive thank you to three amazing people @Mlim @Kattlupin @starstruck4moony  
> Your support means the world to me! 
> 
> And shout of to Mel for being an amazing beta and for the lovely line "loopy cursive with love in every letter" I will make you write a fic one day Mel! 💛


End file.
